


Give Us A Kiss

by horsieteukie



Category: Real Person Fiction, Super Junior
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songwriting, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsieteukie/pseuds/horsieteukie
Summary: Leeteuk hit a writer’s block and has not the foggiest idea as to what he can write for their upcoming album. Thankfully, Siwon comes in to save the day and inspire him as always.
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 8





	Give Us A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOLLY HELLO EVERYBODY! It has been 84 years... but I’m BACK WOOHOO! It’s been a while but I am glad to be back with a new fluffy one shot that I wrote on a whim at 12am for one and a half hours (yayyy). I was struck with inspiration as Izzy @marsowon qrt-ed a tweet saying that it could be wonteuk and I felt inspired *sparkles* so here it is! Hope you’ll enjoy reading Leeteuk and Siwon being soft with one another! ><

Leeteuk sighed frustratedly as he snatched the piece of paper on the table with half written scrawls and crushed it into a ball before tossing it into a bin. He felt a pang of annoyance as he stared at the next blank sheet of paper without a single clue as to what he should write on it. 

Leeteuk was writing lyrics for their upcoming album and while he enjoyed writing usually, for some reason he had no inspiration today. He had already finished writing the lyrics for _The Melody_ with Yesung but he was hoping to contribute more to the album if he could finish writing the lyrics in time. It was their 10th album for their 15th anniversary after all. To this day, Leeteuk still could not believe that Super Junior had managed to make it that far. He felt both proud and humbled by this, proud of his fellow members who at this point were pretty much his family and humbled that he was the leader of their group for so long. Leeteuk made another sigh, but this time a soft and content one. He was glad that despite all the ups and downs, they still were here and he would do everything in his power to ensure that they would continue to stay. 

Leeteuk tousled his already slightly wavy hair a bit more as he hoped for a drop of inspiration to just hit him like a freight train. After getting home from a long day of filming, Leeteuk stripped himself from the grey suit jacket he donned and got to work at his desk. The unfortunate thing was that his work proved to be unproductive - one hour and three crumpled sheets of paper later, he still essentially had, nothing. 

Leeteuk continued to have a staring contest with the blank piece of paper as he had a pen poised right above it, ready to scribble down something, anything, once Leeteuk had a clue as to what to write. His hand would lower itself to the pristine white paper before jerking back up quickly, deciding that what he thought up of would end up being scratched out a few moments later upon reconsideration. Leeteuk huffed to himself, _I’m not having a writer’s block now, am I?_ He slumped back into his chair and thought of various themes that he would like to expand on fruitlessly, wondering if he should just wait for the next day and use his pockets of free time to write something instead. Or maybe, he could just wait and write a song for the next album instead. But... he really wanted to write a meaningful song. Leeteuk sighed heavily, _why is this so difficult?_

At that moment, the front door’s door knob jiggled before opening. Leeteuk paid no attention to it, he already knew who had just joined him. A soft smile danced along his features, feeling slightly better at the prospect of seeing one of his favourite people. They hadn’t been able to see each other for a day but already Leeteuk missed the other as they didn’t get to see each other yesterday. 

Siwon padded into the house, shutting the door gently, removing his shoes and placing them in a corner, before he walked through the hallway while shrugging off his suit jacket, eyes scanning his surroundings for his lover. Siwon was relieved to be home. The previous day, Siwon was too busy and had to spend the night at a hotel room close to his schedule the next day or he would risk being late. It was only one night, but he missed his angel, used to waking up with a warm and solid presence next to him in the morning. Spotting that the study room’s lights were on, Siwon knocked against the door gently before entering, “Teukie hyung, are you in here?” 

Siwon opened the door to find Leeteuk sinking into his plush office chair with a serene look on his face, his eyes closed and expression plain other than the slight upward curve of his lips that showed his adorable little dimple on his left cheek. Leeteuk was swaddled in a loose-fitting but cosy-looking white sweater but what caught Siwon’s attention was Leeteuk’s tousled and wavy hair, framing Leeteuk’s face and making him look near radiant. Siwon smiled as he closed the door behind him and went up to Leeteuk. 

“Hey Teukie,” Siwon intoned softly as he bent down and nuzzled into the crook of Leeteuk’s neck from behind him. Leeteuk’s hand automatically reached up to caress Siwon’s soft hair. As of late, Siwon had been using less hair gel after Leeteuk’s repeated insistence that Siwon looked good without it. 

_“Your hair just looks really soft and fluffy when you don’t gel your hair, Wonnie!”_

_“That’s the point of gel, Angel, so that my hair doesn’t get unruly.”_

_“But it looks cute!”_

“Hey yourself,” Leeteuk replied as he luxuriated in this soft moment. It was rare that Siwon and Leeteuk had much time to themselves where they could just enjoy each others’ presence. Usually, when either one of them finished a schedule late and got home, the other would already be fast asleep from an also exhausting day of activities. “How was work, Wonnie?” 

“It went fine, Angel. Things are going pretty smoothly and I filmed another episode of _Fortune Cookie_ ,” Siwon informed softly as he inhaled the other’s sweet scent, feeling comfort, feeling warm, feeling at home. 

“Mmm,” Leeteuk hummed back as he nudged Siwon gently to move aside for a bit before he swiveled his chair around to face Siwon. Siwon himself went onto his knees to get to eye level with Leeteuk, not wanting Leeteuk to strain his neck to look at him. Leeteuk gazed upon his lover with a fond gaze as he admired him. Siwon had his plaid jacket slung over his shoulder while donning a black turtleneck and matching plaid pants. Leeteuk gently reached out to grasp Siwon’s hands as he placed his own in Siwon’s, Siwon’s hands proceeding to tighten around Leeteuk’s and squeeze them comfortingly. 

“And what about you, Angel? You seem to be busy,” Siwon commented, noting the crumpled paper balls in the recycling bin. Leeteuk would get into these funks at times when writing and after his writing sessions he would smooth out the crumpled pieces of paper before recycling them. Leeteuk sighed softly as Siwon reminded him of his current predicament and pouted. Siwon just chuckled at his lover’s cute mannerisms. 

“You already know, Wonnie,” Leeteuk sighed out as he looked down to their joined hands. “I’m trying to write a song for the album but I don’t really have any good ideas as to what I could write about.” Siwon rubbed small circles into Leeteuk’s into Leeteuk’s hand with his thumb comfortingly. 

“Don’t worry about it, Angel. I’m sure you’ll be able to come up with something. But right now, it’s late and you should rest soon, okay?” Siwon told Leeteuk kindly as Leeteuk nodded. 

“Yeah, I’ll just try for a bit longer and see if I can come up with anything,” Leeteuk replied as he turned his head to the blank sheet of paper before turning back to look at Siwon. Leeteuk’s gaze landed on Siwon’s lips, which suddenly looked pink and full, utterly delectable. Leeteuk felt his tongue dart out to lick his own lips, he wanted a kiss. 

For some reason, a random idea struck Leeteuk all of a sudden, and he had to see it through no matter how lame it was in retrospect. _It’ll be cute, and we’ll have a good laugh_ , Leeteuk thought to himself before he decided to carry forward with his plan that he barely thought up of in 10 seconds.

“Wonnie, you’re good at whistling, aren’t you?” Leeteuk asked innocently. Siwon quirked his eyebrow slightly at the question, but paid no heed to how random the question was.

“Decently enough, I guess. Why’d you ask?” 

Leeteuk smiled adorably at Siwon as his eyes glittered, turning on all his charm to make sure that Siwon wouldn’t say no to his request, though he knew that Siwon usually would do anything Leeteuk asked him to do, even if it was embarrassing. And in this case, Leeteuk viewed this to be a win-win situation at the end of the day. 

“Could you whistle _The Melody_ for me, Wonnie? I wanna hear you whistle it out, please.” Leeteuk used puppy eyes and pouted at Siwon slightly, hoping that Siwon would do it. Siwon noticed these tactics from his boyfriend and shook his head inwardly, _What is this little angel scheming now?_

“I don’t see why not, angel. Though that’s pretty sudden. Isn’t the whistle a sample from another song? Do you need me to record myself whistling for our song? I thought we’ve finished recording already?” Leeteuk shook his head cutely before pouting his lips even more, and Siwon felt his own eyes crinkle with mirth. 

“I just want to hear you whistle it, Wonnie. I’m sure it’ll sound pretty! Could you please do it? Pleaaaaase~” Leeteuk pleaded adorably as he looked at Siwon with hope in his eyes. How could Siwon ever say no, especially since it was such a simple request. 

“Okay then, angel. Here goes nothing.”

Siwon puckered his lips slightly, trying to remember the tune of the sample from their song, they just finished recording it a few days ago so he was still rather unfamiliar with the tune. He roughly managed to figure out the right notes but just as he was about to start blowing air through his mouth, his angel surged forward and pressed his lips against Siwon’s ready lips. 

Siwon was slightly taken aback by the sudden gesture but melted into the kiss and savored the pillowy softness of Leeteuk’s rosy lips. Leeteuk himself was feeling happy at this moment of intimacy and satisfaction that his plan turned out rather nicely. After a while, their lips separated and their eyes met, both filled with love and joy. 

“That was a pleasant surprise, Teukie. You didn’t want me to whistle at all, did you?” Siwon teased Leeteuk slightly. Leeteuk shook his head.

“Well, I don’t mind you whistling, but I just felt like kissing you but didn’t want to ask directly, so I did this instead,” Leeteuk explained cutely. Siwon shook his head gently as he gently pecked Leeteuk’s lips once more.

“You know you can always just ask if you want kisses, Angel.” 

“But that’s boooooring,” Leeteuk whined out petulantly as Siwon stood up and gently pulled Leeteuk upwards and into his outstretched arms. Leeteuk’s arms immediately snaked around Siwon’s body and they embraced each other. 

“Okay, A+ for effort then,” Siwon continued to rib Leeteuk and he could feel Leeteuk’s lips pouting against his shoulder in protest. 

“Stop teasing me, Wonnie!” Leeteuk prodded a finger into Siwon’s sides in revenge and Siwon just laughed good-naturedly. 

“I was only joking, angel, I liked that.” Siwon could feel Leeteuk attempt to push himself even closer to Siwon even though their bodies were already pressed against each other, as though Leeteuk wanted to glue himself to Siwon. Leeteuk sighed contentedly.

“I’m glad you liked it.” 

Siwon patted Leeteuk’s wavy hair gently, it felt soft and lustrous and Siwon wondered as to how Leeteuk dyed his hair so often, yet it still remained soft and fluffy. 

“Anyways, it’s time for you to rest, Angel, let’s go to bed soon.” 

“In a bit, Wonnie. I’m still writing,” Leeteuk gently reminded Siwon. 

“Of course, but when you’re ready, come soon. It has been only one night, but I missed having you next to me. I’ll be in bed waiting for you to come and snuggle with me,” Siwon answered softly as he gently pulled himself away from Leeteuk, missing having the other man’s smaller frame in his arms already. Leeteuk sighed as well as he turned back to his desk and plopped himself into his chair. 

“I missed you too, Wonnie. I’m glad that you’re back,” Leeteuk confessed as Siwon left the room to go prepare for bed. Leeteuk himself thought about how even though he could sleep soundly without Siwon with how he worked himself to the bone during the day, he'd always choose to lie in his lover’s arms when he rose from slumber rather than waking up alone. 

Suddenly, a sentence fell into place in Leeteuk’s mind with shocking clarity. 

“Wonnie!” Leeteuk called out. 

“Yes, Angel?” Siwon’s head popped back in as he entered the room once more, donning a loose T-shirt and sweats now. Leeteuk stood up and gave Siwon a sweet kiss before he smiled softly. 

“I think I have an idea, Wonnie, it may take me a bit before I head to bed,” Leeteuk explained gently, “So I wanted to give you a goodnight kiss in case you fall asleep before I head for bed.” Siwon smiled, glad that his boyfriend seemed to have overcome his writer’s block. 

“No worries, Angel. I’ll do some reading while waiting for you. Maybe me staying up may give you motivation to write quicker,” Siwon winked at Leeteuk. Leeteuk guffawed softly, “Yes, having you ready to welcome me to bed once I’m tuckered out from writing sounds delightful, thank you. Siwon. If you’re tired though, please don’t wait up for me and just rest, okay?” Siwon nodded, “Don’t worry about me, angel, just go and write, alright? See you later.” After kissing Leeteuk’s cheek tenderly, Siwon headed back to their shared bedroom. 

Leeteuk sighed in contentment as he turned back to the blank paper, his thoughts returning to his lovely Siwon as he picked up his pen. The blank paper was now a pristine white canvas, for Leeteuk to paint new songs, new stories, new memories for the two lovers to share with one another. 

_“It’s only been one night_

_Would you lie here with me?”_

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s the end yay! Hope you all enjoyed this fluffy wonteuk one shot. I had fun speed-writing it the other day >< It's been a long while since I posted but I'm glad to be back and my exams are finally OVER(they just ended today wheeeee)! Hopefully this means I can write more ;-; Please leave your thoughts on the story in the comments below (I read and reply to every single one of them and appreciate them all!) This story probably won’t have a continuation but if you have any wonteuk ideas that you'd like to see written out then you can always drop me a message here or on Twitter @horsieteukie (but as usual a warning that I spend a lot more time on Twitter so I reply faster there ^^).
> 
> So, now that my exams are over, it means that I am going to continue that wonteuk au fanfiction that I mentioned the other time (LOL IT HAS BEEN 2-3 MONTHS SINCE I LAST WORKED ON IT UM). I will start continuing to write it soon and probably start posting chapters in a few weeks time (don’t count on it though as I am a proud citizen of the procrastiNATION). To continue giving teasers, this au is a crime au (oooooooh) and it’ll be multi-chaptered with wonteuk as the main ship. I’m looking forward to working on it again soon and can’t wait to start posting the story! ><
> 
> Anywho, once again, you can always find me on Twitter @horsieteukie if you’d like to talk to me about this fic, any prompts that you’d like to see me write or just about Suju in general! I hope that you all are doing fine right now and I'll see you all here with the next update! Buh-bye~! ><


End file.
